Ahjussi , Mianhaee
by parkbyune
Summary: Kata Orang cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil , mungkin ini yang dialami Beakhyun gadis mungil yang harus merelakan cinta pertamanya. Haruskah ia merelakan cinta pertamanya sendiri Park Chanyeol . Chanyeol X Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

Ahjussi , Mianhee.

3 Tahun berlalu sejak aku pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiran ku korea. Dan disini lah aku sekarang menapakkan kaki di tengah kesibukan bandara Incheon yang tidak akan pernah padam oleh kesibukan.

Aku melangkah kan kaki dengan berat menuju setapak pada kenangan masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah aku lupakan, tapi nyatanya itu masih ada dan masih melekat pada ingatan ku.

Aku tersenyum manis ketika mendapati seseorang yang telah menunggu ku di pintu kedatangan.

" Baekhyun. " orang itu melambaikan tangannya menyapa ku dengan kerutan di dahi menahan bobot Tubuhnya.

Aku menatapnya takjub bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan hamil besar dia masih memaksakan diri untuk menjemput ku.

" seharusnya bibi tidak usah menjemput, bibi pasti sangat letih." aku menyapanya dalam pelukan hangat yang begitu ku rindukan.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya marah,tidak pernah berubah sama sekali tetap saja terlihat cantik dan imut.

" paman mu sangat sibuk, bibi merindukan mu." ungkapnya dengan penuh keceriaan.

 _ **'tentu saja kau sibuk menghindari ku'.**_

E)(O

 **Flashback 3 Tahun Lalu**

"bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada ku." Chanyeol membanting apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Aku tahu ini sangat sulit untuk kami jalani, tapi ini adalah satu2nya jalan keluar yang baik.

"maafkan aku Ahjussi, kau tahu impian ku adalah menjadi disainer terkenal." tentu saja aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di paris. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya sebagian dari alasan agar aku pergi meninggalkannya.

" lagi pula, bukan kah sebentar lagi kau akan segera menikah." ucapan ku begitu lirih entah chanyeol akan mendengar atau tidak aku bahkan tidak perduli. Aku harus segera pergi aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihatnya berjalan di atas altar bersama wanita lain.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia begitu frustasi saat kakak chanyeol Park Yoona ibu dari Baekhyun meminta nya untuk segera menikah dengan wanita yang sudah mereka pilihkan.

" tidak bisa kah kau menunggu sebentar saja , aku akan jelaskan tentang hubungan kita pada Orang tua ku dan orang tua mu. " dia berusaha meyakinkan ku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, dia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Semua orang pasti akan membenci mereka berdua tidak seharusnya paman dan keponakan saling mencintai.

" Ahjussi jangan gila, semua orang akan membenci kita semua orang akan mengucilkan kita Ahjussi . " aku marah padanya apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang sekitar.

Aku beranjak dr kursi dan menghampirinya , memberikan padanya pelukan hangat ku yang terakhir.

menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibir tebalnya yang begitu membuat ku candu. Melumat kedua bibir itu dengan penuh rasa rindu dan berfikir bahwa bibir ini tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi. Ternyata benar kata orang cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil.

 _ **'maafkan aku Ahjussi, aku mencintai mu**_ '

E)(O

seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangan ku ke korea dan seminggu itu pula paman chanyeol berusaha untuk menghindari ku. Jika pagi menjelang dia akan pergi tanpa terlihat , saat malam datang dia akan pulang ketika aku sudah terlelap.

Jika bertanya jujur dalam hati aku begitu merindukannya , semua sentuhan dan pelukkan nya. Tapi aku bukan seseorang yang berhak untuk tubuhnya lagi ataupun mungkin juga hatinya. Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakiti bibi Seulgi yang begitu tulus menyayangi ku.

" Ahjussi menghindari ku." aku memberanikan diri datang ke kantornya saat aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

" kenapa aku harus menghindari mu." ucapnya begitu datar dan juga sangat dingin. kini tidak ada lagi paman yang berbicara manis pada ku atau akan merayu ku jika aku sedang merajuk.

 **Author PoV**

Jika berbicara tentang rindu pria ini adalah yang paling banyak memendamnya. Begitu rindu pada sosok wanita mungil di hadapannya siapa lagi jika bukan keponakan nya sendiri.

Tapi entah mengapa yang tersampaikan oleh mulutnya hanya kalimat yang pasti begitu menyakitkan. Tentu saja chanyeol begitu marah saat wanita di hadapanya ini memutuskan untuk pergi dan berhenti berjuang dengan hubungan ini. tapi dia juga tidak punya jawaban lain saat akibat kejujurannya kelak menyakiti banyak pihak.

Mungkin Sebulan sudah cukup bagi baekhyun untuk melepaskan rindu pada orang tua , kakak , bibi dan termasuk paman nya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke paris. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang sudah dia tinggalkan.

Ketika sudah banyak orang akan melepaskan kepergiannya tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat satu orang lagi untuk yg terakhir. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru bandara.

saat netra matanya bertemu pada satu iris mata yang menatapnya sendu. Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman tipis melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang meninggalkan untuk kedua kalinya cinta pertamanya.

 _ **Ijinkan aku pergi dulu**_

 _ **yang berubah hanya tak lagi ku milik mu**_

 _ **Pamit - Tulus**_


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Memangnya siapa yang meminta cinta pertama mu jatuh pada orang terdekat mu, begitu juga dengan gadis mungil yang baru menginjak kan kakinya di bangku SMA ini. Dia hanya jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta jadi apakah salah dengan perasaanya . Dia hanya menyukai bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hanya dengan menatap mata lelaki itu, dia menyukai setiap sentuhan yang tidak sengaja mereka sering lakukan. Dia hanya menyukai bagaimana lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan berharga, lalu dimana salahnya jatuh cinta yang dia lakukan. kalau saja dia tahu bahwa jatuh cinta kau hanya harus melihat siapa orangnya maka gadis mungil ini mungkin akan memblaklist pamanya sendiri sebagai lelaki yang tidak harus dia cintai .

"ahjussi,apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?." gadis itu bertanya pada lelaki jangkung yang duduk di belakangnya, sembari mengepang sedikit demi sedikit rambut hitam legam yang dia miliki.

"hem," lelaki itu hanya bergumam menyahuti keponakannya, dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri yang membelai halus rambut tebal baekhyun.

Disuatu senja yang dingin, mereka memiliki waktu luang saat chanyeol membiarkan dirinya istirahat untuk sementara dari pekerjaan kantornya. Mungkin dia bosan dengan segala rutinitas yang setiap hari dia jalani sebagai CEO di CYP Kontrusksi. Bukannya pergi berlibur sesuai dengan ajakan salah satu rekan sejawatnya Sehun, lelaki itu malah memilih waktu bersantai dengan gadis mungil yang kini terlihat membentuk hati dengan jari kecilnya mengarah ke awan yang berwana ke orangenya.

"memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta," chanyeol bertanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengepang rambut baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dia hanya ingin mendengar lagi suara serak yang begitu di sukainya, tapi suara itu tidak terdengar mungkin paman ingin mengetahui jawaban darinya .

"aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Pergerakan tangan chanyeol tiba-tiba terhenti, ada rasa yang berdebar di jantungnya saat baekhyun mengatakan dia sedang jatuh cinta . Atau mungkin ada rasa lain seperti rasa takut akan keponakannya jatuh cinta dengan siapa, ataukah rasa sakit bahwa kelak jawaban itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

"kepada seseorang," baekhyun masih melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang tertunda, tanpa ingin mendengar respon lelaki di belakangya.

Chanyeol tahunya mengingat bahwa gadis mungilnya pernah bercerita tentang seseorang, seorang namja yang pertama kali dia jumpai saat dia masuk di Senior High School Kim jongin, lelaki itu akan terus mengingatnya bagaimana gadis mungilnya begitu antusias bercerita tentang namja itu. Namja yang untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun ceritakan padanya, namja yang selalu atau mungkin sampai sekarang menjadi teman terdekat baekhyun sejak gadis itu bersekolah di Hanyang High School .

" apa kau sangat menyukainya," tahunya chanyeol meredam perasaan lain yang kini merasuk dalam hatinya, menanggapi bagaimana kepala baekhyun mengangguk dengan pelan dan itu sangat menyakitinya.

E)(O

Baekhyun fikir pamannya akan mengerti saat dia bilang dia jatuh cinta, tapi tahunya dia malah menelan kekecewaan saat untuk pertama kalinya selama 17 Tahun dia mengenal lelaki itu baekhyun melihat pamannya berkencan dengan wanita lain .

Gadis itu meremat kain yang menempel pada dadanya saat tahu pamannya membohonginya dan berakhir dengan makan malam romantis dengan teman seletingannya di kantor Irene.

" ajusshi, temani aku ke mall ya," baekhyun menampilkan puppy eyesnya saat chanyeol akan berangkat ke kantor.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap sekilas keponakannya lalu beralih pada meja makan untuk sarapan.

" pekerjaan ku sangat banyak baek, kenapa tidak ajak kyungsoo saja,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bukannya dia tidak ingin mengajak kyungsoo tapi entah lah dia merasa akhir-akhir ini pamannya selalu menghindar darinya .

" aku maunya dengan mu," ujarnya dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat .

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dia tidak suka melihat baekhyun bersedih, apalagi mengeluarkan air mata . Tapi setidaknya dia harus melangkah dari pada tertinggal jauh dengan perasaannya .

" maafkan aku." hanya itu lalu lelaki jangkung itu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dalam keheningan pikirannya sendiri.

Biar lah dia melupakan sejenak akan sedihnya, pergi kesekolah dan bertemu dengan dua sahabat karibnya jongin dan kyungsoo . Baekhyun berjalan lesu pada koridor sekolah mengabaikan teriakan seseorang dari belakangnya .

" yak! kau mengabaikan ku pendek," seseorang itu merangkul bahu baekhyun tanpa melihat wajahnya yang murung .

" kau juga pendek kyungsoo." ujarnya kesal mendetgler seram ke arah sahabatnya .

Kyungsoo hanya cengengesan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan si pendek

"lagi pula masih pagi kau sudah bermuram durja," . Mereka berdua jalan menuju kelas kyungsoo masih menunggu sahabatnya itu untuk bercerita .

"chanyeol seperti menghindari ku kyung." kepalanya tertunduk lesu menempelkannya pada meja dan menatap kyungsoo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo masih menanti, dia tahu baekhyun memiliki banyak kata yang ingin dia ucapkan

" aku rasa dia memiliki kekasih." baekhyun masih berujar .

" dari mana kau tahu ?" gadis yang memiliki mata bulat itu bertanya .

" Entah lah firasaat ku saja mungkin." curhatan itu berakhir saat kim soensangim datang dengan beberapa buku yang tebal, menimbulkan teriakan tidak terima dari semua siswa disana .

Memutuskan untuk menghilangkan penat tiga sahabat ini baekhyun,kyungsoo dan jongin pergi ke mall sesuai dengan keinginan dua gadis itu sesuai sekolah berakhir. Sebenarnya jongin sangat malas tapi bagaimana dirinya di seret seperti sampah yang tak berharga . ketika sedang asik berbelanja tidak kenal waktu hingga pukul 7 menangkap dari dari salah satu sudut perbelanjaan pakaian wanita , baekhyun gadis mungil itu melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya sedang menggandeng tangan wanita lain.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya memelas dan kakinya berubah menjadi jelly . Tapi dia masih berupaya berdiri mengikuti kemana mereka pergi dari jarak beberapa cm jauhnya. Berhenti pada sebuah restoran amerika yang sering mereka kunjungi berdua jika baekhyun menginginkan spagetti yang berada di seberang tidak jauh dari mall itu sendiri .

Menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai begitu mesra dengan wanita lain, berpengangan tangan dan saling menatap dengan penuh cinta. Rasanya baekhyun tidak lagi memiliki tubuhnya sendiri, dia berubah menjadi patung yang ditinggali rohnya entah pergi kemana . Baekhyun meremat dadanya yang sakit saat tidak sengaja matanya menangkap chanyeol mencium kilat bibir wanita itu .

Orang tua baekhyun tidak ada di korea dia di titipkan pada pamannya sendiri untuk di jaga, selama 8 Tahun mereka tinggal seatap hidup bagaikan perangko yang selalu bersama sejak dulu . Walaupun begitu besar perbedaan usia di antara mereka tapi tidak menjadi penghalang bagi baekhyun untuk jatuh cinta padanya , pada lelaki yang sudah membuat baekhyun menjadi seperti orang gila sekarang.

Dia berlari meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan mereka. Mencari taxi dan kemudian pulang dengan hati yang tersakiti di dadanya, ketika sudah sampai di apartemen mereka yang besar . Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya membanting semua benda yang dia dapati, memecahkan semua yang ada di meja riasnya. semua sudah hancur dan berantakan seperti kapal pecah di kamarnya .

E)(O

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan ketika fikiran ku melayang pada gadis mungil ku, aku melihatnya dan aku sengaja melakukannya yaitu mencium irene di depan matanya . Ketika aku sadar dia sudah tidak ada lagi seberang jalan, fikiran ku menjadi kalut dan otak ku berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencana ku. Aku memilih meninggalkan irene dengan teriakannya memenuhi seluruh restoran, mengejar gadis ku yang entah mengapa membuat fikiran ku kacau saat tidak sengaja melihat kesedihan di matanya.

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku tergesa saat sampai di apartemen kami, ku dengar dari arah pintu suara ribut yang berasal dari kamar nya.

" baekhyun buka pintunya," chanyeol menggedor pintu itu dengan menggila tanpa perduli orang-orang sekitar mungkin terganggu, Tapi dia tidak juga mendapat jawaban.

" Baekhyun! buka pintunya atau ku dobrak," lelaki itu berujar keras hingga suara meninggi seperti bentakan. Saat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah untuk memilih merobahkan penghalang, pintu itu terbuka menampilakan gadis nya yang berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Baekhyun menatap seseorang di depannya dengan senggugukan masih menahannya, air matanya masih membasahi pipi dan kemudian kepala kembali tertunduk. Tapi chanyeol merangsak masuk memeluk gadis mungil itu dan mendekapnya dengan erat . Dia merasakan bagaimana bajunya basah oleh air mata baekhyun .

" mengapa kau menangis ? " ujarnya dengan tetap memeluk tubuh mini itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya , tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol

" aku mencintai mu ahjussi."

Akhirnya kata-kata yang teredam dalam hatinya dia keluarkan dalam kepedihan. Tapi chanyeol tidak membalas alih-alih melepaskan pelukan mereka, menangkup wajah yang berurai air mata itu menjawabnya dalam pangutan bibir yang mendamba ia selalu mau lakukan .

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat bibir tebal itu menyesap dengan lembut di bibir tipisnya, rasanya seperti tersengat lebah yang banyak kala ciumana itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil menginginkan masuk ke rongga mulutnya .

Baekhyun mengijinkannya, membiarkan lidah chanyeol masuk membelas gigi-giginya sampai ke dalam. Menyedot lidahnya dengan penuh hingga memenuhi mulut lelaki dewasa itu .

Hingga chanyeol menjadi gila dia tidak bisa berhenti dari ciuman itu, saat baekhyun malah menambahkan panas dari kegiatan mereka dengan tanpa sengaja makin mendekat pada tubuhnya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak hidup di bawah sana .

Baik lah END atau Tidak saya juga tidak tahu .

Wkwkwkwkwkw

Selamat membaca cerita gaje ini .


	3. Chapter 3

Ahjussi , Mianhee Part 3

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun tahu bahwa tidak semua hal di dunia ini dapat ia miliki, begitu pun dengan pamannya dia sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya . Tapi boleh kah dia egois sedikit saja, boleh ia memiliki pamannya sebentar saja .Maka dari itu ia akan memikirkan kembali hal apa yang harus dia lakukan dan ambil selanjutnya . Tidak perduli bahwa ini salah atau tidak, tidak perduli bahwa suatu hari akan banyak yang tersakiti dari kisah mereka . Baekhyun hanya meminta itu sebentar saja beri dia waktu memiliki pamanya.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas di antara ke dua adam dan hawa ini, baekhyun gadis itu tanpa ragu menggesek bagian depan vaginanya yang masih tertutupi rok jins mengenai kenjantanan chanyeol yang mulai mengeras . Tapi chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan,dia memiliki banyak fikiran di dalam otaknya tentang ini. Bukan dia tidak menginginkan gadis itu tapi sangat dia begitu mengharapkannya, hingga tanpa sadar dia mendorong baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menutup erat matanya mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal . Mencoba menghilangkan gairah yang sudah berada di puncaknya. Hingga ia merasakan pelukan hangat dan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

" Aku menginginkan mu." Baekhyun berujar lirih suaranya teredam dalam baju pamannya yang berkeringat. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya mengarahkan tangannya membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja chanyeol hingga baris yang keempat yang terbuka . Dia membuka lebar kemeja itu hingga menampilkan dada bidang yang selalu dia sukai, membawa bibir tipisnya menciumi perlahan dada itu dengan pelan dan penuh gairah.

Chanyeol mencoba menahan nafsunya nafasnya kian memburu, saat lidah baekhyun mulai menjilati dadanya dan beralih menuju putingnya yang kecil . Mengecup putting itu dengan sensual, mengulumnya dan memainkan putting nya bersama dengan lidah yang mempermainkannya.

"ahh." Chanyeol mendesah pelan, kepalanya mengadah ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Ia menjambak rambut baekhyun tanpa sadar dan menarik kepala baekhyun dan menurunkan kepala itu kebawah berhadapan tepat dengan kejantanannya yang mengeras dengan sempurna . Chanyeol sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya sudah terbuai dengan nafsunya yang sudah meninggi.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung berjongkok di hadapan kejantanan chanyeol, membuka zipper celana chanyeol dan pengaitnya dan menurunkan celana itu beserta celana dalam bewarna coklat tua. Terpampanglah di hadapan matanya penis chanyeol yang berukuran besar.

Tanpa ragu ia memegang penis itu dan menggengamnya dengan jari lentiknya, mulai mengocok penis chanyeol yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Gadis mungil itu minjilati ujung kepala penis chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang masih mengocok penis besar itu.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya yang kecil memasukkan penis panjang chanyeol ke goa mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit, walau agak kesusahaan gadis itu tetap melanjutkannya Ia memasukkan keseluruhan penis chanyeol dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan irama yang pas.

" Ah ah ah ," Lelaki itu mengeluarkan desahannya dengan keras sambil memegangi rambut gadisnya yang sudah berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dia juga mendorong-dorong kepala baekhyun agar lebih dalam penisnya masuk ke kerongkongan baekhyun sampai membuat gadis itu tersedak .

Ketika hampir pada ujung klimaksnya chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari kuluman mulut baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh baekhyun lalu mendorongnya ke dinding . Dengan brutal chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis itu dan melumatnya dengan kasar lalu beralih pada leher baekhyun , menghisap dan menggigit leher putih dan jenjang itu seperti vampire yang kehausaan darah.

Tangan besar chanyeol merobek kaos putih yang di kenakan baekhyun dan menampilakan payudara yang besar dan kenyal . Chayeol sempat menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggairah hasratnya . Menarik dengan asal bra merah pekat yang dikenakan baekhyun hingga tubuh gadisnya menjadi halfnaked . Tanpa basi-basi lagi dia langsung mengulum putting kanan itu , menyedotnya seperti ingin meminta susu . Tidak lupa putting sebelah kiri ia pelintir dengan kasar hingga mengundang desahan nikmat sang gadis .

" ah chanyeol lagi ku mohon." Racaunya tidak terkendali , baekhyun tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak . Baginya menyerahkan satu-satunya hal yang gadis itu punya adalah keinginannya sendiri. Menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada lelaki yang dia cintai.

Mendengar desahan baekhyun membuat lelaki dewasa itu menjadi tidak karuan , tangannya beralih mengangkat rok baekhyun sampai keperut lalu menurunkan celana dalamnya dengan sekali hentakan. Tidak lupa mulutnya masih sibuk menggigiti dan menjilati putting baekhyun bergantian.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan baekhyun hingga sampai ke pinggangnya, dia mulai mengarahkan penis menuju vagina baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu ia menatap wajah baekhyun yang terlihat sayu dan seksi secara bersamaan .

" Katakan jika itu menyakiti mu." Ujarnya seraya member kecupan singkat pada bibir yang telah membengkak itu .

Dengan pelan baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya .

Chanyeol mulanya mengesekkan penisnya pada area luar vagina baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia mulai menekan penis nya perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang sempit baekhyun.

" Akh appo , appo ." baekhyun berteriak sakit saat kejantanan chanyeol memaksa masuk menembus selaput daranya.

Mendengar teriakan itu chanyeol berhenti sesaat, melihat ke arah bawah dimana setetes demi setetes darah mengalir melalui paha baekhyun.

" Kita berhenti saja ya." Chanyeol menjadi takut walaupun tidak dipungkiri hatinya begitu senang karena ia adalah lelaki pertama menyentuh baekhyun. Tapi melihat darah itu dan kesakitan baekhyun ia urung ingin melakukannya .

Namun baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengatur nafasnya sebentar.

" ani ani lanjutkan chan." Ujarnya seraya mencium bibir tebal chanyeol .

Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu, dengan tiba-tiba menghentakkan penisnya masuk kedalam vagina baekhyun seluruhnya .

" akh." Teriakan baekhyun teredam dalam ciuman mereka, chanyeol mengalihkan rasa sakit gadisnya dengan melumat lembut bibir itu dan membiarkan penisnya mendiami di dalam baekhyun sebentar .

" Bergerak chan, lakukan cepat ." Baekhyun memerintah pamanya untuk segera membuat vaginanya nikmat .

Mendengar perintah baekhyun, chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan dan berirama . Hingga menimbulkan suara sentuhan kulit mereka berdua . Lama-lama hentakan itu berubah mejadi kasar, hingga membuat baekhyun menjerit .

" ah ah ah chan iah disana nikmat sekali ." baekhyun menjerit dan mendesahkan nama chanyeol nikmat, hingga membuat chanyeol menyeringai menang . Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan tautan kelamin mereka lalu membalikkan tubuh baekhyun hingga tubuh baekhyun menghadap dinding .

Lelaki itu kembali memasukkan penisnya dan kembali menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dengan keras, menemukan kembali titik spot baekhyun . Tidak lupa tangan besarnya menangkup kedua payudara baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan kasar .

Ketika vagina baekhyun mulai menyempit chanyeol mengeram nikmat " ah baek kau sangat sempit sayang,".

" ah ah chan aku akan sampai,"

" bersama-sama baby,"

Ketika mereka berdua akan sampai pada puncaknya , mereka mendesahkan nama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

" Chan/baek ah ."

Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim baekhyun, yang mana membuat baekhyun merasa hangat mendapat semburan itu.

Kedua pasang adam dan hawa ini berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas mereka yang kepayahan , kemudian chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun mengendong tubuh itu ala koala lalu membawanya ke kamar .

Melanjutkan kembali hubungan panas mereka yang entah sampai jam berapa akan berhenti.

E)(O

Ketika pagi mulai menampakkan cahayanya terlihatlah dua pasang manusia yang masih berlindung di balik selimut, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau di balik selimut itu mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lengkap. Masih menikmati mimpi masing-masing dengan tidur yang begitu pulas.

Baekhyun yang pertama terbangun dari tidurnya terpaan matahari yang menyinari lewat celah jendela membuatnya mengernyit tidak nyaman . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya saat matanya berhadapan dengan wajah ajusshi tampan yang semalam merengut masa depannya . Gadis itu tidak menangis ia bahagia karena chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tangannya ia bawa menelusuri wajah itu membelas setiap ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna dimatanya, lalu memberikan kecupan manis di bibir tebal yang mendesahkan namanya.

" selamat ulang tahun ahjussi ."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup, ia sudah terbangun sejak merasakan sentuhan tangan seseorang di wajahnya .

" apa tidak ada hadiah untuk ku," masih dengan wajah yang terpejam chanyeol menikmati bagaimana tangan itu mengelus pipinya.

" ck ck apa ahjussi lupa aku sudah memberikannya semalam," baekhyun dengan sengaja mengapit hidung mancung itu hingga membuat chanyeol membuka mulut dan matanya.

" jadi itu hadiah yang pertama." Chanyeol menyinggungkan senyuman tipisnya yang mengerikan menurut baekhyun.

Dahi baekhyun merengut tidak mengerti maksud pamannya.

" memang hadiah ap. . . ,"

" yak ajusshi hemphphmpp ,"

Tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataannya bibir baekhyun sudah di bungkam dengan bibir seksi chanyeol .

" Karena ini hari ulang tahun ku jadi biarkan aku melakukan semuanya." Chanyeol menyeringai kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dengan senyuman aneh pamannya, yang semalam saja bahkan masih membuat selangkangannya nyeri apa sekarang chanyeol akan melakukannya itu langsung mendorong dada chanyeol dengan keras tapi sepertinya percuma karena pamanya sudah mengukungnya tanpa member celah untuk melepaskan diri.

" ah ah chan yah ah nikmat chan lagih."

Baiklah mari tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini, biarkan mereka bahagia sebentar .

 **RIVIEWNYA YA ALANGKAH BAIKNYA JIKA MENGHARGAI PENULIS YANG SUDAH BEKERJA KERAS**

 **TAPI KALAU ENGGAK JUGA GAK PAPA SIH .**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahjussi , Mianhaee.

Part 4

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Part 4

Mereka mulai membangun sebuah hubungan yang kata orang terlarang, Bagaimana bisa seorang paman dan keponakan yang notabene memiliki darah yang sama menjalin kasih satu sama lain. Jatuh cinta itu yang baekhyun bilang, jadi apa salahnya jika mereka saling mencintai dan berusaha untuk memiliki kebahagian mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun fikir dia berhak untuk kebahagian itu sebentar saja, bukankah itu janjinya ketika dia sudah menyerahkan bahkan untuk kehidupan masa depannya sekalipun. Sebentar saja gadis itu memintanya pada Tuhan, jika nantipun dia harus pergi dia ingin bersama cintanya dalam waktu yang akan dia jalani sebentar.

" ahjussi, apa sekarang kita berpacaran ?" gadis itu bertanya dalam keadaan nyaman saat mereka duduk bersantai di apartemen, duduk di sofa dengan kepala baekhyun yang tertidur dipaha pamanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya terlalu terlena memandangi wajah gadisnya yang begitu cantik. Bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar lampu yang semakin menambah kecantikannya, membelai rambut surai hitamnya dan sekali-kali mengelus pipi chubby itu dengan sayang.

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum manis, menundukkan kepalanya mengecup dahi gadisnya dengan mesra lalu beralih ke kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam, menurun ke hidung bangir yang tidak mancung tapi dia menyukainya dan berakhir pelan dengan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis yang begitu dia damba.

Semua dalam diri keponakannya,chanyeol meyukainya dan dia sangat menyukainya.

" tentu dear, apa pun untuk mu". kemudian tersenyum begitu tampan kepada kekasih mungilnya.

E)(O

Ketika waktu yang mereka lewati hanya berdua, setiap pagi berbagi ciuman hangat untuk memulai kegiatan masing-masing berlalu sepanjang hari tidak bertemu. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan chanyeol dengan jabatannya sebagai CEO CYP Konstruksi. Tapi ketika malam tiba mereka akan saling melepas rindu dalam kenikmatan dan desahan yang sempurna dan tidak akan puas hanya dengan sekali melakukannya .

" aku fikir, kau benar-benar gila." Suatu kali saat mereka berada di kantin kyungsoo, sahabat baiknya memberinya pelototan tajam.

Tapi gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai dan merasa tidak peduli dengan semua semburan protesan kyungsoo yang terlalu tebal di telinganya.

" bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu B, dia paman mu sendiri". gadis bermata doe itu benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan jalan yang diambil baekhyun, mengelengkan kepalanya heran.

Tapi baekhyun tidak perduli, dia menutup telinganya mengabaikan apa yang kyungsoo katakana. Walaupun hatinya berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia perduli tentu saja , dia memikirkan semuanya apa yang akan terjadi kelak dengan hubungan mereka .

Bel sekolah sudah kembali berdering menandakan pelajaran akan segera di mulai kedua gadis mungil ini berjalan santai dengan banyak tatapan orang yang begitu memuja mereka. Jangan salahkan bahwa mereka adalah dua dari banyaknya gadis pupuler di Hanyang Senior High School Tingkat akhir.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya paling belakang dan menatap ke arah luar dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, tanpa tahu bahwa pergerakanya sedari tadi sudah di ikuti oleh sepasang mata biru yang begitu mempesona. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi pandangan mengintimidasi dari seseorang yang jauh duduk dari atap gedung yang menjulang.

" **AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAI MU B "**

Hari menjelang siang jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir, kyungsoo dan jongin kembali terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju halte bus terdekat. Saat jalan setapak dia lalui gadis itu merasa langkahnya telah diikuti sedari tadi. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru jalan tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana.

Tapi perasaannya tidak begitu enak, entah mengapa rasanya ada seseorang yang telah mengintainya atau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tapi lagi langkah kaki yang lain seakan menaunginya dengan terasa. Gadis itu benar-benar takut bahwa ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya, dengan langkah tergesa ia memilih untuk menaiki taxi .

Tadinya gadis itu fikir dia akan segera pulang, tapi ia memutuskan untuk singgah ke kantor pamannya dan pulang bersama. Sesampainya ia di gedung yang besar itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu lift tanpa harus meminta izin dulu terlebih dahulu karena semua orang sudah tahu dia siapa.

"Hai sehun". baekhyun mengedipkan matanya ketika lelaki berwajah pucat itu yang ia temui di ruangan kekasihnya. Jangan heran baekhyun memang terbiasa bertingkah sedikit nakal kepada sehun, tapi bukan berarti dia suka menggoda banyak laki-laki.

" oh hai baby, kau kesini ." lelaki itu menjawab dengan kekehan, dia tidak marah ketika gadis itu hanya memanggil namanya saja . Awalnya dia kesal dengan panggilan yang tidak sopan itu , tapi lama kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa dengan kebebalan gadis mungil di depannya .

" Ekhmm." Seseorang berdehem cukup keras , ternyata bukan hanya mereka berdua disana tapi lelaki lain tengah menatap kesal ke arah sehun.

" Baik lah , aku kira sampai disini saja." chanyeol menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia tanda tangani kepada sehun dan menyuruh anak itu secepatnya untuk pergi. Meski tidak rela sehun tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana karena ia sebenarnya masih ingin melihat baekhyun .

Chanyeol hanya diam setelah sehun pergi dari sana, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang . Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap kekasih sekaligus pamannya itu.

" kau mengabaikan ku?" gadis itu bertanya dengan bersedekap dada .

Tapi laki-laki itu hanya menatap sebentar ke wajah cantik itu, kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanya .

" ish ahjussi!." baekhyun berseru kesal karena lelaki itu tidak memperdulikannya .

Chanyeol meletakkan bolpoin yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis , meskipun itu hanya sekadar alasan untuk mengabaikan gadisnya .

" kenapa tidak sekalian saja, setiap lelaki yang kau temui kau sapa dengan kedipan mata genit mu itu." lalu beralih dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya .

Gadis itu mulai berfikir dan mengerjap matanya bingung , namun otaknya langsung menjalar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi pada sehun. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang , apa pamanya sedang cemburu bukankah itu sangat manis . Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat lelakinya berada , menutup asal laptop chanyeol dan menggesernya lebih jauh dan dia duduk di atas meja itu berhadapan langsung dengan raksasa besarnya .

" Oh ayolah ahjussi, bukankah aku memang biasa begitu ." gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki jangkung di depannya. Tapi chanyeol hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping , bukan kah sekarang dia seperti wanita merajuk .

Baekhyun menangkup rahang tegas chanyeol dan mengembalikan tatapan itu hanya padanya , kemudia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal itu hingga sedikit melumatnya.

Mereka saling memandang saling mengagumi wajah masing-masing dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"aku bahkan tidak menyukainya, sejak pertama kali kau melakukannya." Lelaki itu berbisik tepat di bibir kekasih hatinya lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir itu untuk dia sesap seperti orang gila .

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, merasa bahagia karenanya bukankah itu berarti bahwa chanyeol sudah mencintainya sejak lama .

Untuk pertama gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka yang terasa sangat panas di ruangan yang sebenarnya Ber AC .

" ayo pulang." baekhyun berkata dengan pelan karena nafasnya masih tersengal dan memburu. Chanyeol tersenyum bagaimana gadisnya begitu sangat sexi sekarang di matanya. Tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah mereka dan melanjutkan pertarungan yang belum selesai ini.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri gedung yang begitu megahnya dihadiahi tatapan hormat dari setiap kariyawan yang tidak segaja bertemu dengan mereka . Baekhyun tahu lelaki di sampingnya itu begitu sempurna untuk dimilki olehnya , ketika pandangan banyak wanita yang melihat dengan begitu memuja untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa takut untuk kehilangan .

Ketika sampai pada luar gedung kedua pasang adam dan hawa ini berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan berlalu dari sana dengan cepat . Tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang benar-benar memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi .

" **AKU AKAN MEREBUT MU B DARI LELAKI BRENGSEK ITU "**

Tertawa seperti seorang psikopat gila .

 **Ini masih suasana flash back , kilas balik tentang kisah chanbaek dan mengapa mereka bisa terpisah .**


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah sehari pun dia menjalani waktu tanpa kehadiran lelaki yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu. Baekhyun merasa seperti chanyeol menjauhinya. Entah itu pagi hari, chanyeol akan terbangun dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan sapaan sayang yang setiap hari dia terima, jika siang pun lelaki itu juga jarang untuk mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, atau malam setelah baekhyun tidur maka chanyeol akan pulang.

E)(O

Remaja tingkat atas itu merasa marah,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pamannya itu. Setelah beberapa hari terlewatkan dengan mereka yang jarang berinteraksi, siang hari baekhyun memutuskan untuk membolos pada jam belajar sekolahnya. Itu pun dia lalui dengan pertengkaran hebat dengan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan dengan hati yang tidak menentu, ada banyak pertanyaan di otaknya tentang apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Apakah pamannya sedang berusaha membuat dia merasa bosan dengan hubungan ini, atau lelaki itu sudah merasa bosan dengannya. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berada tepat pada halaman luas perusahaan yang menjadi kantor pamannya.

" Baekhyun ! ! !." Yeoja itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

" oh, paman sehun." Baekhyun menyahut dengan tidak semangat, menimbulkan kerut samar pada dahi lelaki itu.

" Hei, ada apa dengan mu? kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya." Sehun dapat melihat ada banyak beban yang tertuang pada mata bulan sabit itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar sebagai bentuk jawaban untuk lelaki itu.

" paman, apa chanyeol ada di ruangannya." Baekhyun memandang sehun dengan penuh harap. Ini adalah kali kedua baekhyun mendatangi kantor chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya dia tidak me nemukan lelaki itu di ruangannya.

"aku fikir dia ada di ruangannya, tapi?." Sehun sempat terdiam tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, ada sedikit rasa enggan untuk meneruskan. Membuat baekhyun sedikit menaruh curiga pada sehun.

" tapi kenapa paman," Jawab yeoja itu kepada sehun.

" entahlah, aku fikir dia sedang memiliki tamu. Karena sebelumnya dia tidak mengijinkan aku untuk masuk." Lelaki itu akhirnya mengatakan apa yg dia tahu tentang chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan sehun dibelakangnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki itu menaikan sudut bibirnya dan matanya memandang baekhyun agresif.

"baiklah, pertunjukkan baru aku mulai."

E)(O

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan kerja chanyeol tanpa permisi. Padahal sebelumnya sekretaris pamannya itu bilang, bahwa chanyeol sedang ada rapat.

Tapi yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya,melangkah masuk dengan perasaan campur aduk, berharap apa yg menjadi ketakutannya adalah mimpi.

Tapi disinilah dia berada, mimpi yang dia kira bohong adalah kenyataan yang mengerikan. Mimpi yang dia kira tidak akan terjadi dalam hubungannya, pada akhirnya menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo benar dan seharusnya dia mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu sejak dulu.

" kau harus berhenti B, aq tidak mau kau terluka."

Kyungsoo benar, ini bukan tentang seberapa lama hubungan ini bertahan. Tapi seberapa kuat cinta akan selalu ada dihati mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri nya kelak suatu saat mereka berdua hidup bahagia tanpa dikucilkan tentang status mereka. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa, hatinya sudah terluka untuk pertama kali dengan pamannya sendiri.

" B b baekhyun." Lelaki itu terbata menyebut kan nama wanitanya. Bibirnya kelu saat melihat bulir air mata merembes jatuh pada pelipis mata bulan sabit itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap dalam tepat pada kedua bola mata besar yang sangat dia sukai. Bibirnya perlahan menampilkan senyum sendu yang entah mengapa dia lakukan.

Tidak kah seharusnya dia marah, tidak kah seharusnya dia memaki lelaki tinggi itu, tidak kah seharusnya dia menampar tepat diwajahnya karena sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Tidak kah seharusnya baekhyun mengamuk, melihat pamannya berciuman dengan seorang wanita di depan matanya.

Tapi nyatanya dia hanya diam dan meremas tangannya sendiri. Pikirannya bingung harus berbuat seperti apa, mau marah karena alasan apa.

Karena yang di cium pamannya sendiri adalah tunangannya, calon bibinya sendiri. Tidak kah baekhyun wanita yang paling bodoh, dia lupa mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya sendiri adalah selingkuhan.

Baekhyun lupa, karena dia terlalu menikmati kebersamaan dengan pamannya. Lupa bahwa sebenarnya, chanyeol bukan miliknya seorang. Dia bukan lupa tapi sengaja melupakan fakta, bahwa wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah calon bibinya.

" Baekhyunee." Seulgi Memanggil calon keponakannya dengan rindu, sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dia rindu dengan sikap manja yeoja itu, karena baginya baekhyun sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Baekhyun berusaha menghapus luka yang tertanam dalam hatinya, tidak kah sebenarnya dia adalah seorang penjahat. Dia merebut chanyeol dari bibinya sendiri.

Tidak kah seulgi terlalu baik bagi mereka berdua. Baekhyun berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya dan membuka kedua tangannya, bersiap menyambut wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

"kenapa tidak bilang, bibi akan pulang kan aku bisa menjemput." Bibirnya dia pautkan ke depan, sejujurnya dia juga sangat merindukan bibinya.

" itu karena aku ingin memberi kalian kejutan." Wanita itu memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, betapa rindunya dia dengan keponakannya ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka,tanpa sengaja baekhyun dan chanyeol bertatap mata. Chanyeol memandang baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat yeoja itu mengerti. Ada rasa marah dan sedih di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, aku fikir kalian masih saling merindukan. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini." Seulgi hendak memprotes tapi baekhyun menutup bibir seulgi dengan tangannya, yang mana membuat wanita itu merajuk.

Yeoja itu perlahan pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Matanya sudah memerah dan genangan air sudah menumpuk pada pelipis nya.

" Menangislah." Tanpa dia sadari sehun sudah berada di hadapannya, membawa kepala baekhyun yang tertunduk kedalam pelukannya.

" Rasanya sakit sekali paman." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sehun, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada lelaki yg lebih tua darinya itu.

" Tidak apa-apa semua akan baik-baik saja." Sehun berusaha menahan letupan bahagia dalam hatinya.Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

" Sudah ku bilangkan, aku pasti merebutnya dari mu." Lelaki itu bergumam dalam mulutnya sangat pelan.

Pada akhirnya baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa kisah cintanya akan segera berakhir. Pada kenyataannya remaja itu hanya pura-pura lupa bahwa dia adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan seulgi.

TBC

E)(O


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahjussi, Mianhae**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Kyungsoo selalu bilang bahwa kadang ada seseorang yang selamanya tidak dapat kita miliki, tapi hanya bisa mencintainya sampai kapan pun kita inginkan. Baekhyun fikir itu hanya sebuah omong kosong, karena baginya cinta itu harus dia dapatkan dan menjadi miliknya. Tapi disinilah dia sekarang berada pada kesakitan yang tidak mampu di atasi sendiri, berada pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang dia cintai tidak dapat dapat dia miliki secara utuh.

"kau harus melepaskannya Baekhyun." Suara sehun menyadarkannya untuk kembali pada keadaan, dimana sekarang mereka duduk pada tepian taman terdekat di belakang kantor CYP Konstruksi.

"apa maksud paman?" matanya memandang kesal kearah sehun, setidaknya bukan hari ini untuk membuatnya marah.

"aku mengatakan ini supaya kau tidak semakin kecewa."

"tidakkah kau merasa bersalah, setidaknya bagaimana dengan perasaan seulgi."

Yeoja itu hanya bisa terdiam saat sehun menyebut nama bibinya, dia meremas dan mencabuti rerumputan yang mereka duduki. Tangannya mulai memerah, bukan kesakitan fisik yang dia rasakan hanya hatinya benar-benar terasa terbakar oleh kecemburuan. Baekhyun tahu dia egois dan sangat egois, dia hanya memikirkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintainya."

"hiks…hiks…hiks bagaimana caranya aku bisa melepaskannya paman."

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menahan setiap amarah dalam dirinya, mengapa yeoja ini sangat keras kepala. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa seseorang disini menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan secara terang-terangan, setidaknya biarkan dia membalas dendam kepada chanyeol dengan diam-diam.

"masih banyak lelaki yang mencintai mu, kau hanya perlu melihat sekeliling mu dengan benar."

Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat bagaimana sehun terasa aneh baginya, terkadang dia merasa nyaman tapi juga merasa takut untuk sesaat. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hanya sehun yang tahu segalanya tentang dia dan chanyeol, termasuk kyungsoo sahabat sematinya.

"aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

.

.

.

.

EXO

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mendapati kekasihnya berada di apartement, seusai mengantarkan seulgi ke rumah orang tuanya dia langsung bergegas pulang untuk menjumpai wanitanya. Chanyeol fikir dia akan segera pulang setelah dari kantor, tapi hingga pukul 23.00 baekhyun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Lelaki itu juga mencoba menghubungi kai dan kyungsoo, tapi sahabat Baekhyun itu juga sedang mencarinya. Chanyeol mulai panik, tangannya tidak berhenti menjambaki rambutnya dan dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah mencari yeoja itu keseluruh tempat yang mungkin dia singgahi jika sedang terpuruk, tapi dia juga tidak menemukannya.

"Baekhyun, kau dimana sayang."

Dalam kekalutannya chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa yeoja itu sudah berada di ambang pintu, dia melangkah dengan pelan mencoba menetralisirkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"apa yang paman lakukan."

Lelaki itu tersentak saat mendengar suara kekasih hatinya, kaki panjangnya langsung beranjak dan setengah berlari untuk mengapai gadisnya.

"kau dari mana saja, aku mencari mu kemana-mana." Chanyeol mendekap dengan erat tubuh mungil yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

"aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Chanyeol tahu dia akan mendapatkan hukuman ini, dia mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan keadaan bahwa sekarang Baekhyun mencoba bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Dia juga bahkan tidak mendapat balasan dari pelukan yang dia berikan terhadap kekasihnya.

"aku Lelah paman, aku ingin istirahat." Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukan pamannya, suaranya sangat datar dan pelan. Tapi tidak aka nada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menangis.

"Baekhyun, tolong mengerti aku."

"apa yang harus aku mengerti."

Lelaki itu mencoba menatap kedalam mata kekasihnya, menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan rasa bersalah karena sudah melukai hatinya.

"paman, aku tidak berhak marah bukankah seulgi itu calon istri mu." Yeoja itu berkata dengan senyuman yang tipis, matanya memerah dan air membendung di pilipisnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon kau mengerti karena ini tidak mudah."

"memangnya apa lagi yang harus aku mengerti! Aku benar-benar Lelah sekarang." Gadis itu merasakan sesak didadanya, suaranya meninggi saat pamanya meminta dia untuk tetap mengerti.

"Hiks.. …hiks… paman ayo kita sudahi semua ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi."

Telinga lelaki tinggi itu terasa panas, mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya dia bawa untuk mencengkram bahu yeoja itu dan meremasnya sedikit kencang, bahkan dia tidak perduli bagaimana isakan tangis gadisnya yang sudah menggema di apartement mereka.

"cukup Baekhyun, jangan mengatakan hal itu sekali kau tidak mau aku kembali pada diri ku yang dulu."

Suara chanyeol terasa berat di telinga gadis itu, ada kemarahan yang tidak bisa dia luapkan didepan yeoja mungil itu. Langkahnya ia bawa pergi menuju pintu, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat tangisan Baekhyun menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"k k kau tidak akan pernah mengerti paman, rasanya sangat sakit disini." Gadis itu terjatuh dan bersimpuh menghadap chanyeol dengan jarak beberapa cm darinya, dadanya yang terasa nyeri ia remat dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil.

"hiks…hiks…hiks ada rasa bersalah pada bibi, dan cemburu yang menguasai ku^ jika kau jadi aku,apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan!." Tanpa sengaja gadis itu berteriak pada pamannya sendiri.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian membuka pintu dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras, tidak perduli bahwa didalam sana kekasihnya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

EXO

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus melamun. Bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung pun dia hanya terdiam dan terus memandang kearah jendela. Matanya terlihat sembab, kyungsoo tahu sesuatu telah terjadi tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"B makanan mu sudah dingin." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tidak benar memperhatikan bahwa makanan yang dia pesan sudah berserakan kemana-mana karena terlalu lama dia aduk-aduk dengan asal.

Kai juga ikut memandangnya dengan heran, sahabatnya ini tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Kai menyenggol bahu kyungsoo untuk bertanya situasi yang terjadi.

"dia kenapa?." Suara beratnya tengah berbisik ditelinga kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"bisa kah kau pergi sebentar kam jong?aku ingin berbicara dengan nya."

Kai melotot dengan kesal kearah kyungsoo, bukannya memberikan jawaban malah memanggilnya kamjong dan diusir. Begitulah nasibnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan si mata bulat. Dengan pelan kai bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dua wanita cantik itu untuk berbicara.

"apa sesuatu telah terjadi." Wanita bermata bulat itu mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"bibi seulgi sudah kembali."

Kyungsoo tampak tersentak saat sahabanya itu mengatakan bahwa bibi seulgi sudah kembali, jadi kyungsoo fikir ini penyebab wajah murung gadis itu.

"aku dan paman bertengkar hebat kemarin, paman pergi dari rumah dan belum kembali!aku tidak tahu dia sekarang dimana."

Baekhyun masih mengaduk-aduk makanannya saat mereka berbicara, tidak perduli bahkan banyak siwa siswi yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sekarang.

"B aku fikir kau ^^^."

"aku tahu kyung, aku butuh waktu untuk melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengerti tentang apa yang akan dia katakan, gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Rasanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan memutari meja dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Tangannya membawa tubuh yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya kedalam dekapan yang hangat, mengelus surai itu lembut.

"aku tidak ingin kau semakin terluka^kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi mu."

Baekhyun tidak lagi menjawab gadis itu hanya balas memeluk sahabatnya, menangis di dalam dekapan itu dengan tertahan.

Banyak orang menatap mereka dengan aneh dan rishi, tidak terkecuali dengan seorang lelaki hitam yang mengulas senyumnya dari kejauhan.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mu."

.

.

.

.

EXO

.

.

.

.

"Yakkk park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan."

"memang apa yang ku lakukan, aku hanya sedang bersantai."

Rasanya ingin sekali lelaki berwajah kotak itu meninju wajah tampan yang kini dengan asiknya menari di atas sana, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan menari hanya saja dia didampangi oleh wanita-wanita penghibur yang dengan seenak jidatnya memegangi chanyeol.

"aishh, anak ini."

Dengan kesal dia menarik lelaki itu keluar dari club dan membawanya pergi ke dalam ruangan tempat dia bekerja.

"apa-apan kau ini."

"seharusnya kau yang apa-apaan."

Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar matanya malas, dia hanya sedang merefleksikan diri kenapa terasa seperti dia sedang melakukan tindak criminal.

"aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah yeol^tapi tidak begini caranya, kau sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Kim jongdae adalah sahabat chanyeol dari masa SHS, mereka berteman sangat dekat. Tidak ada rahasia tersembunyi yang tidak dia ketahui tentang chanyeol, dia tahu semuanya termasuk hubungan mereka berdua. Kim Jongdae juga merupakan pemilik club tempat chanyeol memiliki masa kelam terburuknya.

Park chanyeol banyak orang yang mengenalnya sempurna, lelaki yang mungkin tidak pernah memiliki kecacatan sebagai lelaki. Miliki perusahaan terbesar di Korea, image dengan sikap anak baik-baik selalu tercermin dalam pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Tapi banyak orang tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya Park Chanyeol dan masa lalunya yang hitam. Masa lalu lelaki tampan itu penuh dengan Kehidupan malam, Sex bebas dan Barang-barang terlarang.

"sekarang pulanglah, Baekhyun pasti mengkhwatirkan mu."

Lelaki itu hanya memandang jongdae sesaat, dia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan. Tubuhnya dia bawa untuk melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku berubah hanya ingin memiliki mu, karena kau tidak menyukainya itu sebabnya aku berhenti^tapi kau juga yang membawa ku untuk kembali pada dunia ku yang lama aku tinggalkan"**


End file.
